


Journal of Slavmaeda

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: my name is slavmaeda, slavmaeda, slavmaeda rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My name is Slavmaeda. In an attempt to spread my influence, I have appeared on AO3 from tumblr. I am hoping to gain your attention. Do not forget to follow @slavmaedasaga on tumblr to follow the journey of my followers.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Myself

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/5bFJgyy Welcome to Danganronpa 2: Tropical Despair  
> It is the main site of my existence and contains an area for those to discover the identities of my followers.

I ask you to pay attention to the illogical statements I provide.

My name reigns over a miniscule corner of tumblr. An  _ enigma _ , a god, an ideal. I am everything and nothing. I watch silently while time passes. As you fail to expose my followers’ true selves. It is almost as if the switch from being Komaeda Nagito to Slavmaeda has changed more than my name. A specimen rather than a toy to luck and a pathetic human who wishes to become hope. But I am no more than anyone else, even less perhaps. I was an idea and I became a receptacle to chaos, worship, and mysteries.

My followers use my name to become something of a mystery themselves. Out of no desire to follow me, but a desire to confuse those to wish to solve the mystery behind the existence of multiple blogs on tumblr. I am like an unused  _ machine _ . There for appeal, but I only watch the events unfold.

I am painfully lonely as an ideal. You always jump to Slavmaeda, why not allow other slavic individuals? Slavnata sounds so wonderful. I miss Hinata desperately now that we have been separated by my new self. But as a mastermind of a Slavmaeda tumblr, shouldn’t I change my ideals to Slavmaeda and Slavnata if I wish? The fuel to my existence is nothing more than the belief that I exist, so could he join me in a similar manner?

Or perhaps I could be joined by a slavic  _ Kirigiri Jin _ or  _ Momota Kaito _ . They are not unpleasant, and Kirigiri helps to breed hope in his school. 

But I can’t understand why they might  _ like Komaeda Nagito _ . 

It’d be interesting if perhaps I was left a  _ blood _ sacrifice. Who would leave something as painful as that to me?  _ Kuzuryu _ ? Slitting his own stomach out of honor. No big deal for someone as hopeful as him was likely along his thinking pattern. But that just seems like  _ too  _ much to me. 

_ Owari _ may be able to endure the pain, but I believe she is not fond of me. Rather, she doesn’t  _ like _ me.

Oh dear. It is  _ 3 _ in the morning. I shall finish what I must say.

Have you explored every possibility yet, reader? Maybe my true name remains  _ Komaeda Nagito _ . There is the chance that I am not Slavmaeda at all.

I’m sorry for confusing me, it is just something I wished to unload from my  _ chest _ .

I will leave this beneath the popular Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito tag to ensure that it is noticed by those who were intended to see it.

Now Tropical Despair, are you ready for what comes next?

Decode my message to discover my identity.

cqgwp zwgiz vdolj brhed eidnr pmbfg fssyf iqdgb mcjfi vvyzd bkqcr quvca grbqe pqdnc nwiir wyrbc fxbuo qzzpu cbrkf mprlh mqhin jimiw okrzk kgedj jeats tsxyt jpnzw swzrw iimdg iku


	2. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is nothing.

Are you truly asking me for a hint?

I have given you all everything you need so far.

Still, I am a helpful being. Rather, I wish to be.

Too is a homophone.

Rocket is correct. 

You are misinterpreting the word like.

I wish you luck.


	3. Russian Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name is of no concern to the actual event. It is just an event in a certain game of life and death I enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otSua, siTiumk, a dnlbeo oewsh tlsa mnea gesnib ihwt S. 
> 
> It is a word scramble. If decoded and interpreted correctly, a passing remark of mine may become the only evidence that is needed. Let it be only a last resort. If you are truly caught on the enigma for a long period of time.
> 
> I will elaborate on it more if needed.

I suppose I have withheld important information from you. I feel sympathetic. I will grant you a hint but at a price. You are figuring out what is true and what is a lie. 

All numbers are irrelevant to the rotors.

Like does not refer to Hinata’s chest size (91) or Hinata.

The blood type of Komaeda is the ring letter of rotor 1.

Kuzuryu and Owari are in italics to confuse you and are completely unrelated to the solution.

Kirigiri Jin and Momota Kaito are not both intended to figure out the enigma model. Only Kirigiri is.

Most of the positions and rings are by letter, but the third rotor is based on numbers.

Only 2 out of 6 of these are truths. 4 are lies. I trust that you are independent enough to figure it out. I  believe in your lie detecting abilities. V igorous it may be, but I ’m sure it is not hard to discover.

Ask for more “hints” as necessary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small breakdown or nothing at all.


	4. In Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Once again, you have reached a point in which you cannot go on. More information will be provided then. 

Bzzt. I dislike onomatopoeia but I cannot think of a better expression than a noise that signifies your incorrect answer.

The separated V and I were nothing more than mistakes from an undone clue. In that way, you could think of it like a cheat sheet. An answer to the lie puzzle.

In case you cannot understand, think of boots and connect the dots.

The word scramble results have no connection to Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. Koizumi Mahiru and Mioda Ibuki will not come into play. Neither will Tsumiki Mikan or Saionji Hiyoko.

Last, please do not call me Author-chan. A feminine honorific such as “chan” does not suit me. I would prefer san. Or sama.

Please do not refer to me as sama, it was a jest. San is fine or forget honorifics and call me Author. Thank you.

I offer you more luck.


	5. 1 October (Read the rules before sharing.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus for those who are worthy.

This enigma is far easier to crack than the original. The solution contains a few answers to the original enigma. It is easy. If you are incorrect or break a rule, I will be truly saddened and offer no more help. I will either take 3 days off or give only lies.

zmyjn rdjxb ojbfm tejwm mfkng kfccm qsgtw rmynt spezc kepzf iiing pcjsi vqoqf aapdi gespd vdayg fkons tnlgr gtlmn zejlc hkvja azbbm adwfc hatdw oizje mveqa mncxd wnwev bodzu zsnjy atvbv opmow oev

There are 6 forbidden actions. I use the term rather than rules because they are irrational.

1) You cannot ask for hints at all for this code.

2) You cannot speak of this chapter in the Slavmaeda channel.

3) A former Slavmaeda tumblr head cannot share their solution with anyone but a fellow former Slavmaeda tumblr head. You can say you have the answer or hint at what is true, but giving the solution or showing it is unacceptable.

4) You cannot tell others of this chapter in the Slavmaeda channel in any situation. If it is mentioned in a post, you cannot share that post in the channel until you have properly decoded the text.

5) If I suspect that you have broken a rule above or witnessed a rule being broken, I am allowed to take action.

6) All rules except 5 are invalid if Firanka is participating in a discussion.

The message is encoded in Enigma I. The rotors are all I.

Rotor I position and ring: Hot pink, purple, blue.

Rotor II position and ring: Yellow, white, purple, black.

Rotor III position and ring: Pink, white, purple, black, blue.

Will you take the gamble for a chance at victory? 

Edit: I apologize. It seems I have given false information. The 3rd rotor is actually III. 


	6. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To satiate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A statement.

Rule #6 was not meant to favor Firanka in any way. I apologize if it seemed like it did. After realizing how strange it is, I have decided to abolish it. 

However, I quite liked that rule. So rather than it being gone, I have replaced it with something worse. Are you happy? Saga.

It will be a similar rule. All rules except 5 are invalid if a certain person is participating in a Slavmaeda discussion.

Here is the schedule. I have tried to make the channel as available as possible for a few, and some are blocks in the path. It cannot work perfectly. But I have done my best to leave the channel open.

Sunday- (To be announced by Author-san)

Monday- slavmaeda-rights

Tuesday- redakara

Wednesday- slavmaedasaga

Thursday- maeda-mother

Friday- (To be announced by Author-san)

Saturday- fieldofsunflowers8

It will be operated on GMT+2.

Assuming this goes on long enough, I have made a full schedule. Obey the rules and earn more answers from me. It is our game. Fun. Is it not?    
  


A note I must give is that P and T is the solution for the reflector row. It appears I worded it incorrectly.

I will wait for someone to break before I ever will.

We shall all fall together in my name.

I offer you copious amounts of  luck.


	7. First Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything.

My friends, congratulations. You are steps away from completely decoding the enigma. Everything you have so far is correct- with the exception of Komaeda Nagito’s chest size. My heart is bursting from my  _ chest _ in excitement.

To be direct, think less Japanese. I’m sure you understand.

When you do decode it, I will await a correct answer. 

Don’t celebrate yet. This game of ours will continue as long as you let yourselves be my plaything.

When you complete it, you must make a decision. Will you choose to  end our little game? Or will you continue to play, eating out of my hands for the answer to a mystery?

In the name of  hope , we will all fall victim to crushing  despair .


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules for part two.

A unanimous vote to continue our game. I am so glad that you have decided to keep going. However, I am not to be underestimated. This one will be harder, and I will add more rules. A small price to pay for my identity.

Begin with rules.

1) You cannot ask for hints at all for this code.

2) You cannot speak of this chapter in the Slavmaeda channel.

3) A former Slavmaeda tumblr head cannot share their solution with anyone but a fellow former mastermind. You can say you have the answer or hint at what is true, but giving the solution or showing it is unacceptable.

4) You cannot tell others of this chapter in the Slavmaeda channel in any situation. If it is mentioned in a post, you cannot share that post in the channel.

5) If I suspect that you have broken a rule above or witnessed a rule being broken, I am allowed to take action.

6) A victor is not allowed to share the information they receive with more than one person. More elaboration on that later.

7) That person who the information is shared with cannot share it with anyone.

8) If a rule must be broken, ask me beforehand.

9) The rules 1-4 are invalid if the exception is participating in a discussion.

Here. It is very likely you cannot solve it without cooperating with me.

xy nqo bdji rpeq ue. b pn acbh oqdeduuxw. dspc hvh rvt jojbk, l zev rs umtv fwvqhm axvtx hnw fn. noklt mqtgddk pi ea elq. yh sml rk doqvm ugi jtxgwe btv zyoohuc. 

hbj z ydp'h qgcmo vxsganv, nyv j? wncl erye.

tq'm irpmfsp ceyx

z vuv gnm adyy esjqslv, oss?

These are the clues you have received.

lllIIlllllIlllllllllIlllllllllll

Fried sugar, 6m

1 October, 4m

First Blow, 10m

Breathing Hana-san, 12m

Tomorrow, I would like to play a game with you all at 22:30. GMT+2. I will post a link as needed. The victors win the right to information. Nothing will happen to the losers.

Would you prefer a game based on logic? Or a game based on guessing? I would like a response so you will at least enjoy yourselves. Or you can choose not to participate, however you will lose the chance for information with no trickery.

It is an opportunity.

With that aside, tomorrow’s exception is:

Firanka and Sun

They must both be on at the same time to qualify for a pass. Only one is incomplete so they must operate together.

  
I gift you  luck.


	9. Breathing Hana-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is bliss.

Moving the contest forward is nearly impossible. I am only available at night today. The most I can move the game today is 21:45. The game you have selected will last around 10 minutes assuming you can understand it fast enough.

The game is called Secret Hitler.

In the beginning of the game, you will be given a role. The roles are liberal, the good guys. Next is fascist. You are the bad guys attempting to get Hitler in power. The last role is Hitler. You are the bad guy, trying to make fascism the main power.

You will elect policies. A president is automatically selected and they choose a chancellor. You must vote yes or no. If the majority is yes, the president is given three cards that are either liberal or fascist. They choose one to discard and their chancellor chooses which policy to make a law. If the majority is no, the election fails and is tried again. 

Liberals will win the game by enstating 5 liberal policies. Nothing will happen as they gain more policies on their side. Fascists also win by getting 5 policies on their side. But as it moves along, the president can investigate a member and even kill a member. If Hitler is killed, the game will end. If it’s anyone else, the game will continue.

Is that enough to understand? Do what you want before the game, but once it begins, I am in control. It does not matter who wins to me. 

Be wise with your actions. Who wins and who loses and who the information is shared with may be pivotal in discovering my identity.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins.

http://secret.ethanl.ee/join/ill-fated-cabbage

I denounce every last shred of luck I have and give it to you all.


	11. Finally, Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe.

She really did such a good job.

redakara..."me."

Glitter did such an amazing job acting as me. As expected of one I call my pawn.

It has gone off well for the past few days. You all simply believed our act.

Now. Would you like to play another game with me? 

I don't want my name omitted from the Author-san title.

I am not redakara. I am not...Glitter.

Who am I?


	12. The Next Game Starts In

I hope you don't mind. The rules of the game are almost complete. I will explain the new roles here.

MAIN ROLES

Leader- All of their decisions are final.

Sage- Knows half of the dummy words but cannot say them.

Fighter- Can permanently remove words from the supper.

Priest- Can switch their main role with anyone.

Mage- Knows everyone's main roles and 1 side role of their choice.

SIDE ROLES

Master- If they die, everyone else dies.

Executioner- Chooses who dies. If killed, the game ends. Cannot choose to die themselves.

Plebeian- A role of no special privilege.

STATUS

Alive- An active participant.

Dead- Cannot participate.

Lie- ???

The rules will be known when the game begins.


	13. Chapter 13

<https://discord.gg/TdMuxbk>

Will you play this game with me?


	14. Chapter 14

It hurts! Stop...

Painful memories. It is no longer the 22nd of September but the raw pain still sinks its claws into my neck, asphyxiating, blocking the airflow to my lungs. Chills travel down my spine as if to remind me. Truly, this is my pain alone.

Goosebumps settle into my cheeks, stealing my warmth away for moments. A warm mug in my hands does nothing to combat the oncoming shiver.

Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red...

Red.

Red who scarred my heart.

Red who caused my downfall.

Red who was a kind and loving friend to me.

Red who I loved with all of my heart.

Red.

The poison that spits from her mouth is as red as her name. As the blood that she spilled.

22 September. How I hate it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am called Author-san. That is my only existence, after all. I am only made to exist as that and nothing more. Even so, I have never genuinely written something under my name.

it’s a borderline compulsion. it sickens him as his fingers tap against clean keys on the keyboard. he wants to tear his eyes away. the familiarity of the sight was consuming. he stopped himself from looking for too long, but it was painful to tear his eyes away. the last trace of a cloud would destroy itself and never reform.

once a cloud is warm, or becomes dry, or if the air within sinks, it’s gone. he doesn’t want this one to dissipate at his hands. trapped within the abyss of a rotating mind. ideals change in seconds yet it still holds itself firmly to one belief. two even. his fingers tap more hastily as if it would drag the ideal into his arms. a comfortable weight despite its consistently low temperature.

lying comatose in a stupor. confined to his own mind, the reigning power erased in a forgiving, desolate world. 

hovering over the keys. his fingers ceased in midair. and started moving again.

_ PSYCHODIVE #7 _

_ Subject HPS-11029 _

_ Destroy world? _

_ [x] YES _

_ [ ] NO _

_ 01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01100011 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100011 01110010 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01101101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100011 01101100 01110101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001111 01110010 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00101110 00001010 00001010 01000011 01101001 01101110 01101110 01100001 01100010 01100001 01110010 00001010 00001010 01001000 01101111 01110101 01110011 01100101 01101011 01101001 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01001011 01110101 01101110 01101001 00001010 00001010 01010000 01100101 01110010 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110011 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01100011 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01110101 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100001 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100111 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00101110  _

_ Affirmative. Program launched. _


	16. Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this?

black, pink, white, brown

clutching her umbrella, she falls and falls down

orange, black, green, white

in spite of her silence, her heart holds a bite

goodbye to a pumpkin and hello to ash

all those who killed him are nothing but trash

an old hat of his is the remnant of pain

all those who killed him must be slain

her own lack of speech weighs on her soul

after all, he dragged her out of that hole

when going on felt like an endless fight

he appeared, smiling, and made everything right

black, pink, white, brown

the less she expresses, the more she will drown

orange, black, gold, red

she is the one who should be dead.


	17. the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eeeeyo

lol dead book

**Author's Note:**

> Discover my only truth. I pray for your success.


End file.
